You Give Love a Bad Name
You Give Love a Bad Name ist ein Song aus der siebten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Verwandlung, und wird von Clint mit Vocal Adrenaline gesungen. Sie proben den Song, während Will gerade in seinem neuen Auto auf dem Weg ist und in seinem Voice-Over darüber redet, wie sein Leben leichter wurde, seit er der Coach von Vocal Adrenaline wurde. So hat er seinen eigenen Massesur, einen Stylisten und Ernährungsberater, die er sich alle von seinem neuen Gehalt leisten kann. Daraufhin betritt er die Aula der Carmel High School und beobachtet sein Team, während er weiter kommentiert, dass sie dem was sie tun, so verpflichtet sind, ohne ihn proben, alleine arbeiten. Nachdem der Song beendet ist, meint Will weiter, wie groß die "Absolventenuntersützung" ist, da er zum Beispiel einen Kinderwagen von ihnen bekommen hat. Der Kopf der Unterstützung sagt Will, dass er eigentlich ein Footballmensch ist, aber sein Geld in Vocal Adrenalien investierte und man erwarte, dass sie gewinnen. Das Original stammt von Bon Jovi aus ihrem dritten Album "Slippery When Wet" aus dem Jahr 1986. Lyrics Clint mit Vocal Adrenaline: Shot through the heart And you're to blame (Clint: Darling) You give love a bad name Clint: An angel's smile is what you sell You promised me heaven and put me through hell Chains of love got a hold on me When passion's a prison you can't break free Clint mit Vocal Adrenaline: Whoa-oh, you're a loaded gun (Clint: Yeah!) Whoa-oh, there's nowhere to run No one can save me The damage is done Shot through the heart And you're to blame You give love a bad name (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Bad name) I play my part and you play your game You give love a bad name (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Bad name) You give love (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: You give love) a bad name Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Woah-oh, oh, oh, oh, (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Ahhhhhh) Woah-oh, oh, oh, oh, (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Ahhhhhh) Woah-oh, oh, oh, oh, (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Ahhhhhh) Woah-oh, oh, oh, oh, (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Ahhhhhh) Clint mit Vocal Adrenaline: Paint your smile on your lips Blood red nails on your fingertips A school boy's dream, you act so shy Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye Whoa-oh, you're a loaded gun (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Woah-oh, oh, oh, oh) Whoa-oh, there's nowhere to run No one can save me The damage is done Shot through the heart And you're to blame You give love a bad name (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Bad name) I play my part and you play your game You give love a bad name (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Bad name) You give love, oh Vocal Adrenaline: Woah-oh, oh, oh, oh, (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Bad name, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) Woah-oh, oh, oh, oh, (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Bad name) Ooh, Oooh, Ooooh Clint mit Vocal Adrenaline: Shot through the heart And you're to blame You give love a bad name (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Bad name) I play my part and you play your game You give love a bad name (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Bad name) Shot through the heart And you're to blame You give love a bad name (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Bad name) I play my part and you play your game You give love a bad name (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Bad name) Clint (Vocal Adrenaline): You give love (Whoa-oh, oh, oh, oh) You give love (Whoa-oh, oh, oh, oh) (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: A bad name) You give love (Whoa-oh, oh, oh, oh) You give love (Whoa-oh, oh, oh, oh) A bad name (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Bad name) Trivia *Das ist der einzige Song von Bon Jovi, der nicht einem Mash-Up gesungen wird. *Dean Geyer sang den Song bei "Australian Idol". Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:Solos von Clint